Such a conveyor device is known from EP 738 464. The known conveyor device is designed for handling feed and comprises a container in which there is a loosening and mixing auger rotatably driven about a substantially vertical rotational axis. Below the mixing auger, a disk rotatably driven about the same rotational axis is provided, which protrudes in the circumferential direction from below the auger and covers a large part of the bottom of the container. The disk is designed as a centrifugal disk, which conveys the feed handled in the container from a discharge opening when the slider provided there has been opened.
Conveyor devices with support means for optimizing conveying of in particular feed are also known having various other structural designs. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,416 shows a feed mixer with a container and a mixing auger rotatably driven about a substantially vertical axis, wherein the turning circle on the bottom swept through by the mixing auger is noticeably smaller than the bottom itself. The distance between the mixing auger and the circumference of the bottom is bridged by a plate-shaped arm which extends only over a small angular range about the rotational axis and rotates along with the auger. In this manner, space can be created for receiving and circulating the feed, which, for example, improves mixing performance. On the arm, an attachment is provided which is arranged such that the feed is directed towards the rotational axis.
A similar construction of an arm for a mixing auger is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,507,016.
A feed mixer is known from US 2007/0274151, in which a drive arm is provided rotating about the rotational axis of the mixing auger beneath at least one of the mixing augers, sweeping over the bottom of the mixing container and pressing feed from the dispensing opening as soon as feed is to be dispensed.
If the dispensing opening is closed, then the drive only pushes the fed across the bottom of the container about the rotational axis.